


Kasumi - A Story from the Hidden Leaf Village

by cafeinthemoon93



Category: Naruto
Genre: Best Friends, Bullying, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Conversations, Cooking, Creepy Orochimaru (Naruto), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Food as a Metaphor for Love, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Ichiraku Ramen (Naruto), Konohagakure | Hidden Leaf Village, Male-Female Friendship, Mentioned Orochimaru (Naruto), Mentioned Uzumaki Naruto, My First Work in This Fandom, Nightmares, Ninja, Ophidiofobia, Original Character-centric, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, POV Original Character, POV Original Female Character, POV Shiranui Genma, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Phobias, Psychological Trauma, Shinobi, Shiranui Genma-Centric, naruto - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24244027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafeinthemoon93/pseuds/cafeinthemoon93
Summary: As a kid, Kasumi Saya watched her mother become one of the countless victims of Orochimaru's questionable experiments. As an adult, despite growing into a talented jōnin, her nightmares are still a problem, as well as her serpent phobia. Her battle against these traumas will be long and hard, but she believes she can overcome them with confidence, the things she learned during her training and her friendship with Genma Shiranui.NOTES- This work contains flashbacks of nightmares and scenes with serpents. If these things are disturbing for you, please, don't read this story.
Relationships: Shiranui Genma & Original Character(s), Shiranui Genma/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	1. Among the Leaves

**Author's Note:**

> So, I decided to re-watch Naruto's classic anime and of course I had to write something about it! This is my first work on this fandom, and I probably don't know what I'm doing, but here it is lol 
> 
> This will be a short story with no big plot twists or epic adventures. It's just something I needed to do. I also don't know how Genma and Kasumi's relationship will evolve, and I myself am curious about it. I hope you enjoy it ;)

The evening was already cold before the sunshine disappeared from the sky, and the fog, visible at a distance, started to get thick. Darkness was quickly falling among the trees, and at the open air a pale redness took over the skies and spread like a veil upon everything. It was a strange weather for that time of the year, indeed, but the previous days have ended the same way. And, anyway, it was beautiful.

Not that Genma Shiranui would dedicate much of his time to this kind of observation when there was work to be done, but even him could not let it pass. Nor he could help making connections. One of them, most recurrent, concerned Kasumi Saya.

Just as the weather didn’t seem the same, it’s been a couple of days and she wasn’t showing the best of her. She had accomplished all of her tasks like everyone else, that was true, but the efforts she made would disconcert anyone who pay close attention; she was like someone who has their sources of energy drained after a long time trying to keep their problems under control while managing ordinary matters. Genma has seen that before; and he knew that, soon or later, this disorder would take its toll.

Now he, Kasumi and other shinobi were on their way back home through a shortcut in the woods, and because night was coming, willing to leave the trees behind. No talk was heard among them, but the silence wasn’t as still as most of them would like it. Kasumi was growing tense; a drop of sweat ran on the side of her face, and she dedicated more efforts to control her breath than to keep her pace.

Asking her what’s wrong was useless. Genma’s experience said that direct questions would take anything from his friend, except answers. She has always been like this, and when she became an adult, this reserved manners were only intensified. On the other hand, her resistance didn’t use to go further: when Kasumi will feel prepared, she would tell reveal whatever was taking over her thoughts without his inquiry. Until then, it was better to keep an eye on her.

Thanks to this precaution, Genma was the first to notice when Kasumi stopped. She was now crouched on a branch, staring at something hidden among the leaves of another branch over her. He stopped too and signed to the group. The others stood on their places, waiting.

\- Kasumi...? – he turned to her.

\- Quiet, Genma! – her reply came in a silver; by it, her level of anxiety was clear.

Without warning, she made a quick move, as if she shot a kunai toward the leaves, but there was no blade in her hand before it. Of course, she used one of her chakra blades, invisible, created at the moment they were shot.

The blade crossed the foliage with a hiss and reached the target. A disturbing noise caused by something that squirmed on the branch was heard, and soon its source was revealed: a snake of the same color of the wood, with its open mouth, jumped out from the leaves and floundered for a few seconds while it tried to flee from the sudden attack, but death came first; its body, still in convulsion, fell from the tree and was swallowed by the shadows down there.

When the woods came back to its previous stillness, Kasumi was the first to move. With a sigh, she sat on the branch and hid her face in her hands. Genma, who was closer than the others, saw how they were trembling, but he didn’t say a word; the senbon he carried on his mouth swayed. A murmur of disapproval grew among the rest of the shinobi, but only one of them spoke.

\- If you keep wasting your chakra like this, you won’t be able to keep working, Kasumi. Besides, unbalancing our ecosystem eliminating any snake that crosses your way won’t help you at all.

Yoshiaki was the name of the man who warned her. He's got his talents, yes, but empathy wasn’t one of them. He was an honest guy, and Genma had to admit he was right, but this was no excuse to use that tone. He was going to open his mouth, but Kasumi stood up at his side and replied:

\- It’s okay, Yoshiaki. I got it. Next time I will cut your tongue.

The other led his hand to the small bag on his waits, where he kept his blades, but someone told him to not take this so seriously. He closed the bag, staring at his colleague.

\- You might not appreciate what I said, girl – he growled – But you know it’s true.

Now she was serious. Genma clenched his fists and kept watching for the next moments; that place and that hour were not the best for one to start a fight, but Kasumi’s state wouldn’t let her see this, so that the best solution was to keep her where she was and force Yoshiaki to leave.

Fortunately, all of this showed to be unnecessary.

If Kasumi was irritated by what she just heard, she let her anger aside and replied without raising her voice:

\- What I know is that you care about me as much as you care about these leaves, Yoshiaki. So, spare me from your warnings and mind your own business.

The girl turned her back on the group and was about to follow another direction, but she stopped beside Genma, who saw in her eyes sadness and restraint blended in one, the same feelings he noticed many times before. She looked forward, and he heard a whisper close to him.

\- I’m sorry.

Whatever he was going to say in response, Kasumi didn’t stay to hear. She jumped into the trees and disappeared.

Yoshiaki and the other shinobi were still standing, looking at the two. When she left, he turned to Genma.

\- Guess you’re better keep an eye on your girlfriend, Genma, or she will end up becoming a problem for us and for herself too.

Despite what he said, there was no irony in his voice. Genma clenched his lips around the senbon; piercing that man’s throat here and now was tempting. But Yoshiaki wasn’t worth the effort; besides, the night was coming and he was sick of those woods.

\- Well, and you’re better do as she said.

The other man clenched his jaw, but didn’t say a word. He turned his back and called the others, who followed him toward the village.


	2. "It Matches You"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kasumi is concerned about her nightmares coming back, but she's convinced that she has to manage things by herself. Problem is, how to make her best friend accept that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol I thought this would have 0 views but you people came here anyway ( '-') Now, I just started this fic and I'm already in love with their dynamics and different traits of personality. It's so good to work on this! Also, the flashback is my favorite part of this chapter ;)

Kasumi was looking at the stone before her without seeing it. she saw it so many times that she was capable of reciting the words carved on it with her eyes closed: her mother’s name, the days when she came to this world and when she left and a phrase she liked.

 _F_ _ear is nothing compared to what courage can do for you._

With her hands still trembling to the memory of the snake, her knees buried in the wet grass and the cold wind that came with the night and now lashed her skin, the last thing she could do is thinking about courage. Now, with those circumstances, it was hard to figure out if her mother understood what these words would mean to someone like Kasumi. She probably did not; they were just a mantra that she used to repeat to herself before every mission. She didn’t adopt it thinking of something of that kind; it never occurred to her that something like that would happen. That was true.

However, her daughter kept visiting her tomb. If staying there re-reading the phrase would not bring her courage, at least it calmed her hands. Kasumi had to maintain their firmness, for the good of her work. And for moments like that, when she sensed she was not alone.

She grabbed a kunai from her bag and shot it at some point at her back. But as soon as she turned, she saw that it didn’t reach its target: because of the silence around, the blade made a loud noise when it was deflected by a senbon. Kasumi took a sigh of relief.

\- Why scaring me like this? - she complained as Genma approached.

He laughed. Took the senbon in the middle of the way and put it back on his mouth.

\- I would be the last person in this world to scare you – he sat beside her, his hands on the grass, his legs crossed – If you didn’t know it was me, you wouldn’t have shot a real kunai.

Kasumi’s knees started to hurt, and she changed her position.

\- I had no choice. I’m almost running out of chakra.

For a moment, none of them spoke. All that was heard was the wind whispering in the grass and the distant trees. The girl looked at the sky, a black space crowded by stars, sometimes visible, other times hidden behind the grey mass of the clouds, passing fast towards the west.

She was the first to speak.

\- I am sorry that I spoke to you that way, Genma – she looked from the stars to him – Things got complicated… again.

Genma nodded.

\- Those nightmares. It’s happening again, right?

Kasumi took a deep breath.

\- It started a few days ago – she clenched her fists – After all these years trying to get rid of them… And that scene in the woods…

Genma didn’t reply. He stood up and offered his hand.

\- Come. Let’s go to see the Hokage.

Her eyes widened.

\- Right now? I think it’s better to…

He didn’t wait to hear the complete sentence. He hold her arm and lifted her.

\- Do you want to sleep tonight or not?

Kasumi felt her face burn. That was not right. A shinobi was supposed to be able to take care of herself and her friends, but she has been carried by them for too long. By that time, Genma should be in his home, taking a rest; but here he was, busy with her. It wasn’t fair, and he didn’t seem to care. Well, what was she thinking? He was acting like the shinobi he was, worried about her, doing what he can to help her. But, still…

He just took his first step when she called him. He turned to her.

\- What?

\- You don’t have to do this. Go home. I’ll take care of this myself. Tomorrow I will speak to the Hokage.

Kasumi’s tone was serious. She would do as she just said, and everything would be fixed. Genma knew that. Still, all of this made him smile.

\- Are you finished? Can we go now?

Of course, it was nearly impossible to discuss with him. But she wasn’t irritated; she could never get mad at her friend. Once she understood that trying to convince him was a waste of time, she said they could go. Hoping that darkness to be enough to hide from him the tears that filled her eyes, Kasumi left.

  
  


***

  
  


_Years ago_

  
  


The street was so full of people that Kasumi couldn’t see anything but the villagers around her. She knew that street well, and she knew the shop she was looking for was nearby, but how she would find it if she couldn’t see the signs of any shop?

She stopped, looked around and sighed, irritated. Sometimes, it was like there’s no gain when you’re a child, and such a little one. If she was as tall as her mom, everything would be easier. But in the present case, she would have to do things the hard way.

She thought of leaving the middle of the street and stop by a corner, away from the crowd. Thus, she would know exactly where she was, and then the direction she was supposed to follow. It was easier to imagine than to do it, of course: every step she took, someone crossed her way and pushed her back to her previous place. But she didn’t give up. After what seemed to be a long time, she managed to reach a flower tent, separated from the people.

But not from all of them.

One more step and she bumped into someone behind her. When she turned to face the person, any emotions bubbling inside her – angry for not getting rid from all of those adults in her way, shame for being a clumsy girl or fear for meeting a stranger who she wasn’t sure she could escape from – disappeared, for the person who was staring her back was a very strange man.

By the clothes he was wearing and the blue bandanna on his forehead, he was a shinobi. But for some reason he didn’t resemble the other people of his class; indeed, he would differ from everyone inside any group. First, his skin was too pale, as if he haven’t see the sunlight in a long time; this paleness was increased by his hair, in black strands that fell straight to his waist. However, his eyes were the strangest of all: Kasumi tried to convince herself that they had an almond shade, but they seemed yellow, and radiated with a peculiar bright.

The man didn’t say a word when he saw the girl. Instead, he bent down, leaning on his knee, and smiled. Now that his eyes were at the same height as hers, Kasumi noticed that their pupils were two vertical streaks and not two black dots upon the yellow. They resembled the eyes of a serpent; well, his whole self reminded her of a serpent.

The first words were his.

\- Hello, little one. What are you doing here? Are you lost?

The man’s voice was not what the girl expected, but once she heard it, she thought that it was exactly how it was supposed to be. It was low, close to a whisper; it was also calm, and something in it had a soothing effect on Kasumi: it was like each of his words would enter her mind telling her not to be afraid or worried. Besides, if there was something like a clever voice, that was his voice: she was sure that, whatever the problem she had, he understood her better than herself and he will help her.

Still, she didn’t answer his questions. She just nodded because, even when she knew that street, she felt lost. He must have noticed, judging by what he said:

\- Guess I know what you’re thinking. Are you feeling like you are in some unknown place, aren’t you?

Again, she nodded.

\- It is a bad feeling, right?

\- Yes.

He smiled at this.

\- Oh, you can talk.

His sense of humor surprised Kasumi.

\- Of course I can.

\- Well, then. Tell me your name.

\- Kasumi… Saya.

He pondered.

\- Your surname is familiar to me. I know your mother. She’s a very talented shinobi.

Hearing him talk about her mom like this encouraged her, so that she spoke without hesitate.

\- Yes, she is! I’m so happy to know you have such a good opinion on her, Sir, because I want I want to be just like her when I grow up.

The man laughed.

\- Well, all of us have a good opinion on her. Speaking of it, now that I’m looking at you for quite some time, I see how much you resemble her.

That stranger was not the first to state that Kasumi resembled her mother. While she thought of an answer, he stretched his arm to one of the vases beside them and took a flower with a grey stem and orange petals. He offered it to the girl, who held it with both hands.

\- I will buy this one for you, little one.I think it matches you.

Indeed, the flower resembled her, because her eyes were grey and her hair, on her shoulders, was orange.

\- It’s so beautiful – she said, caressing its petals – Thank you.

\- I told you it matches you – he replied with a smile – I believe that one day you will become a shinobi as good as your mother.

He put his hand on her head and stroked her hair.

\- You’re very kind, Sir – Kasumi replied, still looking at the flower; then, she turned to him – You still didn’t tell me your name. I’d like to know.

The man’s smile took a distinct appearance, as an inexplicable change of expression. Something burned in his eyes, but she didn’t know what it was. For a moment, it seemed that he wasn’t going to answer, but in the next one she heard him say with the usual soft tone:

\- My name won’t be so hard for you to remember, since it is not a common one. It is Orochimaru.


	3. At the Hokage's Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kasumi had no choice but letting Genma carry her to the Hokage, but that was the best decision. The Hokage does what he can to help her, and even shares some of his memories with Genma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My arms are hurting rn but I needed to finish this chapter today aaaaahhhhh
> 
> One of my favorite writing techniques is to entwine present facts and memories, so that readers come to know the people involved and the importance of what's happening at the moment. This chapter is special to me because of this, and I hope you appreciate it <3

The yellow lights seemed to warm the Hokage’s room, touching every inch of the wood floor ad the white walls. The old shinobi was standing at the window, so quiet that the other two would think he forgot about their presence. His white, wide-brimmed hat hid his face from them, but they saw the thin smoke of his pipe floating in the air, then leaving the room to the darkness out there.

Everything was heated and quiet inside the room, but Kasumi was finding hard to breathe. If it was up to her, that was the last place to where she would go by that time. She was exhausted; her chakra was ran out, and her body was heavy; it took much effort for her to stay on her feet, beside Genma. He was waiting for the old man’s next move with all the patience he had; his position was impassible, and he didn’t take his eyes off the Hokage, not even for a moment.

Kasumi held a sigh. She would rather solve the case on the next day, before she started to work, if it wasn’t for her friend’s insistence. It wasn’t easy to understand Genma Shiranui: it seemed that there wasn’t tiredness for him, nor the next day. Everything he decided to do, he needed to do it right now. And during a crisis or unforeseen events, there he was, with his calm practicality. How was that possible? She asked that to herself many times, but never found an answer. But she had to recognize that these things were necessary, especially when it was because of them that he helped her in countless occasions.

Kasumi would never be the shinobi she was without him.

The Hokage finally turned his back to the window and came to the middle of the room, on his slow steps. Then stopped and stared at the them.

\- Well, what is the problem?

Kasumi was the first to speak.

\- I am sorry for showing up this way, my lord. I would have chosen to leave this appointment for tomorrow.

She glanced at her colleague when she said that. The old man followed her look and gazed at Genma with enigmatic eyes.

\- Do not worry about this, Kasumi. Just tell me what is disturbing you.

The girl took a deep breath.

\- Those nightmares… they came back.

The Hokage nodded.

\- I see. When was that?

\- Few days ago – her face blushed – First, I refused to believe. But things quickly grew hard. I haven’t slept in two days.

She noticed when Genma turned to her, not hiding his surprise.

\- And yet you were sent on missions? – the old man inquired. His tone didn’t change, but those words made Kasumi feel both guilty and ashamed of her actions.

\- Forgive me, my lord. It was irresponsible of me to do such thing.

\- Yes, it was – the other agreed; he smoked his pipe for a moment, then spoke again – Listen, Kasumi. I understand that it is not easy for you to admit when you need other’s help, and that you want people to see that you are capable of handling your own problems, but this question is no longer about you. Being on missions in your circumstances was a risk for you and your partners. I hope this is the last time.

Kasumi agreed, but she couldn’t think of anything to reply to it. The Hokage was right in each of his sentences; there was no need to reply.

He might have noticed her consternation, because there was a spark of mildness in his next words:

\- Well, now any argument is useless. We need to do something about it.

***

  
  


Genma wasn’t able to disguise his astonishment during the conversation between Kasumi and the Hokage. So things were more serious than she was willing to tell him. And still she intended to leave it for later. That was too much, even for Kasumi. And when thought that if he didn’t force her to stand before the Hokage, everything would get worse...

The elder just examined her and now was using his abilities to neutralize the memories of the nightmares, just like he did years ago, when she was brought to him for the first time. The process demanded her to concentrate on the images of her dreams she was able to remember, so that the rest was brought up to be immediately absorbed by the restraint seal.

Kasumi was sitting close to the window, and Genma was by her side; the Hokage was on his knees before her, one hand was on her forehead, the other was making signs. She was so tired that she fell asleep in the middle of the process; Genma held her until the old man finished the sealing. Then he grabbed some pillows and laid her on them.

The Hokage stood up.

\- It is done. She will sleep a dreamless sleep tonight, and she will not wake up before tomorrow’s afternoon. I will bring her medication. Stay with her until I come back.

\- Yes, my lord.

When the old man left, Genma turned his attentions to his friend.

Even if she could see and hear everything around her, she would never know how scary it was to see her that way. Having a fever, she was pale; her forehead was bright with sweat. Now that he was so close to her, Genma saw the she was trembling. Seeing her in such conditions eliminated any regret for dragging her there.

Genma heard about Kasumi even before meeting her. The story of the girl who witnessed her mother’s kidnapping and was caught by a genjutsu for trying to interfere spread fast in the village. The kid was found by her neighbors and brought to the Hokage, who counteracted the technique and sealed the illusions, but she struggled with nightmares for years after that; besides, she developed _ophidiophobia_ *. None of this stopped her from pursuing her goal to become a shinobi like her mother, but things were never easy for her. However, she never accepted to have her weaknesses exposed, and simply talk about her woes was hard for her, even with her best friend.

Kasumi was a few years younger than him, but Genma didn’t think about it when he saw her during a combat or when he talked to her. Her intellect was applied on interests that differed from his own, so he respected her even when he wasn’t able to understand her. For example, she was not a brilliant strategist, but she always kept an eye on details that should never be ignored on the most complex plans; she had no great talent with genjutsu as well as she never appreciated this technique, but her taijutsu was excellent like that of a few and the idea of combining it with her ninjutsu of invisible blades was something new to him. She never felt comfortable with flashy or noisy techniques, but her ability with quiet assaults was complimented by the people who knew her.

Kasumi Saya was also a beautiful girl.

Genma remembered finding her peculiar the first time he saw her. At that time, she was still in the Academy and he had just become a genin. She had wide, grey eyes, a shade he had never seen before. Her skin wasn’t pale: it was clear, and seemed rosy on her cheeks by the vibrant orange of her hair; she always kept it short, but now she used to wear an asymmetrical cut, almost disheveled. When she was a kid, she wore colorful clothes; now, since her aesthetic was a part of her shinobi strategy, she preferred neutral shades, and she would cover her hair with a hood if necessary. On her left forearm, she kept the village’s bandanna; on her right one, she had a tattoo: two thin violet stripes surrounding her arm like bracelets. However, Kasumi never attached a meaning to them.

Genma was looking at the tattoo at the moment when the Hokage came back with two small bottles on his hands.

\- Here it is – the old man offered them to him, who stood up to receive them – Take Kasumi to her home. Tomorrow, you will visit her to give my instructions.

\- Yes, Hokage.

When the Hokage finished, he put the bottles on his pocket and sat back to the girl’s side. She was still pale, but no longer trembling. That was good news.

\- I still remember the first time I had to create a restraint seal for her – the Hokage said, looking at her – She was such a small child, and was so weak that I thought her case was beyond my capacities. But she survived, and today she is what her mother was. Maybe she has already surpassed her.

\- People think they are too similar – Genma replied – Kasumi always said her mother is her primary model.

\- Yes, and she is an exceptional one. Akemi Saya had many qualities. But I am afraid that she had some limitations too. Just like Kasumi, she used to think she had to solve everything by herself. On the outside, she looked sweet and easygoing, like her daughter, but a little time by her side and her tenacity would show. She failed at the Academy because of that. After her graduation, she had done an excellent job as a shinobi, indeed, but if she had been more reasonable, she would have avoided many problems.

Genma smiled while he observed his friend.

\- I am starting to believe what they say. On the other hand, I understand Kasumi’s feelings. With all the problems she had to face and the ones she still has to deal with in order to maintain herself as a shinobi, she thinks she does not have the right to be vulnerable. Think of this. It hurts to see people doubting her competence.

\- Yes. It does.

After a while, the Hokage spoke again.

\- She will be fine after some rest and medicine. I believe her recovery will be quick not just because of her own strength but, especially because she is lucky to have friends like you, Genma.

The younger shinobi turned to him when he heard that. The Hokage stared at him in silence, but the subtle smile on the corner of his mouth didn’t go unnoticed.

Nothing else was said between the two. With a nod, Genma thanked, took Kasumi in his arms and left the other man’s presence.

  
  


  
  


_*Ophidiophobia is the fear of snakes_


	4. "Out of Bed"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being visited by Orochimaru is something that one cannot forget, and not for a good reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is like an interlude. I was considering to divide the parts with flashbacks and dreams in interludes, but I gave up on this idea bc I use this technique too often.
> 
> WARNING: painful memories, childhood trauma, kidnapping, snakes

_Years ago_

  
  


Kasumi opened her eyes and didn’t see the ceiling above. Her room was immersed in the shadows at the corner of her bed, but the pale moonlight entered through the window and shaped a rectangle on the floor, at the middle of the room. The girl pulled the sheets away and sat at the bed, her feet dangling, her body sweating inside the gown. The night was hot and the air was still; it was the middle of summer.

She stood up. She was going to check the clock upon a dresser on the other side of the room, and then get some water; her throat was dry. She passed by the window and gave up checking the time: the sky was clean, crowded with stars, ad at least on the outside a breeze passed among the trees. Apart from the rustle of the leaves, everything was quiet.

With the corner of her eye, Kasumi noticed some shape moving in the backyard. When she turned to find out what it was, she saw someone walking at a slow pace as if they were about to leave. It was dark out there, but it was full moon, and its light was enough for her to recognize her mother. However, it wasn’t her who was walking.

Akemi Saya seemed to be asleep; she was carried, and it was clear that the individual was going to take her away.

Kasumi didn’t think of what she was doing nor if it was what she was supposed to do when she left her room and ran outside the house.

The cold moonlight spread on the length of the yard, and she got a better vision of what was going on than when she looked at the window. Her mother was unconscious indeed; and she was being kidnapped.

The girl covered her mouth with both hands, her throat burning with the scream stuck inside it; the warm, wet air of summer grew cold, dead. Her whole body was shivering, and in her chest fear pierced with the strength of claws, though she didn’t understand where it came from. Or maybe she did. And now she was paralyzed with the terrible revelation.

He had his back turned to her, but Kasumi knew him. That jōnin uniform. That black hair, moving at the breeze that was still blowing. It was him. He had said that his name was not easy to forget, and that was true. Unnecessary was to say that his figure lived up to his name.

Orochimaru.

The man she met a few days ago and who bought a flower for her; a flower that, in his words, matched her. Who said such kind things about her mother and believed that Kasumi was going to be just like her.

So, what was he doing now? Where was he taking her mother? And what did he do for her to pass out?

He stopped, and Kasumi took a step back. He knew she was there. Maybe he knew she would look at the window and come after her mother. Maybe that’s why he didn’t leave yet. He must have been waiting for her.

\- What are you doing late at night, out of your bed, little one?

H is voice, in the sweetness she was already familiar with, vibrated and cut the air like a blade. She didn’t reply; she stood on her place, resisting the impulse to cover her ears. Orochimaru turned to her, who left the scream out when she saw her mother’s face: it was white as the face of someone who was about to die, and there was something in it that said it wasn’t because of the moonlight. Kasumi felt her eyes burn.

Orochimaru lowered his eyes to Akemi and spoke again

\- Probably, she would rather be in her bed, too. But, you know, I’m in the middle of an important work and I cannot go on without her help.

He knelt and left Akemi’s body on the grass. He stood by her side for a time that seemed eternal. Then, his fingers caressed her exhausted face.

\- You are still too young to understand , but I hope I will explain this to you one day – he turned his eyes to Kasumi – O r if you become as wise as your mother, maybe you will figure it out all by yourself.

The girl swallowed. Orochimaru stood on his feet and, with the patience of someone who was about to leave, walked toward her. The cold grew with his approaching, the fear became dread, but her feet wouldn’t move. Suddenly her body was too heavy for her own strength. She opened her mouth and realized she lost her voice.

S he tried to close her eyes, but they didn’t obey, fixed on what was in front of her. At some moment, the shape that was coming closer was no longer a man. It was hard to explain: it was still Orochimaru as she remembered him, but his serpent side was taking over now, and soon there was going to be little of what h e once was.

Finally he stopped before Kasumi. Now she could not see anything but his yellow eyes, from which it seemed to come some scary light. His voice echoed as if from a distance.

\- I am sorry for how you feel, little one. I am so sorry...

Her eyes burned, but no tears came from them. If he was feeling so sorry, why did he make her suffer that way?

\- ... But I cannot let you interfere in my work.

Kasumi felt the change in his tone, but she had no time to understand the reason. She felt his fingers on her face, like he just did to her mother, but his touch didn’t end up in a caress. They pressed her forehead and pulled away, leaving a pain as sharp as a bite. She looked in his eyes for the second time. The yellow bright became unbearable. The girl screamed.

Orochimaru smiled. Maybe because of her were disturbed by the yellow glimmer, Kasumi thought there was a serpent in his tongue’s place. The serpent jumped to her and grabbed her neck, while others spread around her feet and curled around her body. She was breathless. Her limbs weakened, and little by little her vision melted into a wide and formless shadow.


	5. Proper Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kasumi wakes up at her home the next day. It is afternoon, and once she leaves her bed, she understands how things ended up yesterday. She is still tired, but knowing that Genma will come back, she has to prepare what she calls a proper apology.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is so light heartening if you compare it to the previous one and its content doesn't seem to move the plot forward, but I think it was necessary. First, because the story could end up being too dark without any positive things to point out, and this is not what I want for it. Second, because here we can see more of Kasumi and Genma's relationship, its strenght as well as its weakness. This story will be short, so this is the way I found to work on their connection.
> 
> PS: If you're wondering where I got the idea for the pumpkin soup, search for Genma's wiki on Narutopedia and you'll see lol

With her eyes half-closed, Kasumi stared at what was above her for a while until she recognized the white painting of the ceiling of her room. She turned on the bed and found out she felt little pain. Her body was heavy, and it was like her legs were going to be took over by cramps if she made the slightest efforts.

She remained in bed, trying to remember what happened the other day. It wasn’t difficult; her body might be tired and maybe it will take time for her to restore her chakra, but her mind was working as fast as her invisible blades.

First, he was coming back home with her colleagues and killed a snake hidden among the foliage; the memory of that animal sent chills down her body. After that, despite the growing cold of the night, she went to visit her mother’s tomb. Genma showed up right a moment later. They talked… about what? The nightmares, of course. For some reason, the restraint seal applied on her mind by the Hokage was broken, and she didn’t have more complications because her friend forced her to seek for the old shinobi that night. The Hokage reprehended her for her imprudence and then created a new seal for Kasumi. With this seal, her thoughts were purified and her mind was functioning without obstructions. But she couldn’t remember the whole process. Maybe she fell asleep before it was completed. Judging by her state right now, that was the most likely to have occurred.

And finally, she was at home. How? Genma might had brought her.

With big efforts, she sat on the bed and looked around. Silence. The room was empty except for her, but the window was left open. He might left through it.

Kasumi stared at the window. But the direction of the light coming in, it must be past noon. Of course, the sealing was tiring even when one was in their regular physical conditions and with a decent amount of chakra available; but, in her circumstances, she shouldn’t expect less than several hours of unconsciousness

She bent her knees and surrounded them with her arms, leaning her chin on them. She was thinking about the conversation she had with Genma at the cemetery, and the uneasiness she felt there was the same that sat in her heart now.

Kasumi has been reckless lately, which might had weakened the seal, but she didn’t think it was enough to break it; anyway, everything would be under control if she worked for it, and there would be nothing to worry about. She was sure of this; it was all she was trying to say yesterday. Convincing Genma, however, was another story.

Somehow, he always knew when she was doing less for herself than she should, but he never tried to induce her with words; instead, he took his time to motivate her to act. He always has been like this; the philosophy that moved him was that if someone has a problem and knows what it has to be done, there was no choice but to do it. Of course this had already been a reason for disagreement between them: when they were younger, his little inclination to long conversations used to annoy her; he seemed to not understand that the reason for his efforts not always succeed was that, to her, there is too much that one has to do before taking any actions.

But now that Kasumi counted on experience and comprehension, she felt grateful.

It was possible that Genma didn’t know, but he had already done more for her that can be calculated, even when he didn’t perfectly understand her. He might act as if it wasn’t that important because of their friendship, but she had a different opinion. And maybe it was the time for her to understand what he has been trying to tell her all this time: she should not lean on excuses and self-pity when she has a choice. If she didn’t want to feel that guilt anymore, a bit of action was a proper beginning.

When she felt capable, Kasumi left her bed and walked on the room to reach the window. The sunlight disturbed her eyes a little, and she protected them with her hand. The village was peaceful as far as she could see. That eased part of her fears.

She was about to leave the room when she stopped beside the bed table. She spotted some objects that weren’t there yesterday. The first two were identical: two small bottles with labels that identified them as medicines; under one of them was a piece of paper with instructions. But they weren’t the only ones.

The girl bit her lip when she recognized the last one: a senbon. If Genma had left it there, it was because he meant to come that day.

And she had to prepare herself.

  
  


***

  
  


That bath brought more benefits than Kasumi thought a bath was capable of bringing. Compared to the tiredness she felt every step she took since she left the bed, the freshness she felt now made her think she could float around the house; her muscles were restored and the pain was gone after a while.

She reached the kitchen feeling her stomach squirm inside her; her last meal was in the woods the last day. The clock on the wall marked 15:30. it was later than she thought when she looked at the room’s window. Was it possible that Genma already came and, seeing everything closed except for that window, he saw she was sleeping and left? She could never know. But, well, she sensed that he still didn’t come. And even if that was the case, soon or later he would come to get his senbon.

Kasumi got back to her room to take it and then put it on the table. She opened the kitchen’s window and left the afternoon sun enter. Then she started to separate ingredients and bowls, for she already decided what she was going to make.

  
  


***

  
  


She was concentrated on the task before her, immersed in the smell of the spices that she just mixed to what was already on the pan, but she knew the precise moment when he arrived.

\- Is this really what I think it is?

Genma’s voice was so cheerful that Kasumi had to stop her work and turn to him, who was sitting at the window, his left foot on its stop, his right one dangling on the inner side. There were only a few things that lightened his mood as seeing someone making pumpkin broth.

She laughed.

\- It seems that summoning you is not as difficult as you want people to think, right?

He left the window and passed around the table. Seeing his senbon, he took it back and put in on his mouth. He approach to see the pan’s content, but Kasumi pushed him, still laughing.

\- Hey! – he complained, but with a smile – I want to make sure everything is okay!

\- Take a sit on the table and wait to see!

He grumbled and picked a chair for himself. No one talked for a long time.

The table was ready, the plates and cutlery in their right places. Genma kept passing the senbon from one side to another on his mouth, then said suddenly:

\- You’ve been on your feet for a while.

That was true, judging by the work Kasumi was already doing before his arrival: the organization of the table and the preparation of the recipe didn’t take little time, but the girl didn’t think this detail should be brought up like this. Anyway, she understood what was implied.

\- I wasn’t feeling well when I woke up, but I’m better now – she replied without taking her eyes off the pan – I’m feeling strong enough to cook my own meals. But I know I’ll have to stay at home for some days.

\- The Hokage knows that. And that’s exactly why he left those instructions. Well, actually he didn’t have the time to write them down, so I did it once I got the chance.

\- I see – and, after a while – You know, I’m still tired, and I’d rather make something simpler. But I had to do this. I want it to work as a proper apology, so it has to be done.

Noticing that Genma didn’t reply, Kasumi looked over her shoulder and smiled.

\- I’m talking about the soup, of course.

\- Yes, I got it – he replied – But I can’t help thinking that you apologize too often.

The answer didn’t come immediately. She turned and approached the table. Then, taking the plate before him, she filed it with the broth and brought it back. She was no longer smiling.

\- Yes, I think I do. But I can’t help it, since you always say it is not necessary – Kasumi walked around the table and took her own plate – Genma. I’d like you to understand that, to me, it is necessary. So, please, accept my apologies. At least this time.

He wasn’t smiling too. He left his senbon beside the plate.

\- Very well. I accept them.


	6. "No Problem"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things were never easy for Kasumi even at the Academy. Her ophidiophobia was took for weakness by the other kids, who used to bully her for it. Her sensei used to do his best to show her she wasn't less important than the other students because of her problems, but they didn't to seem enough to convince the girl. One day, after a cruel prank, she runs away fom the Academy crying. But an encounter during her running will end up in something unexpected and interesting: a friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I'm in love with these flashbacks!
> 
> This one was not programmed to be posted right now: I wrote a chapter that was going to be published first, but it ncluded a memory of Genma that needed some sort of base to have its impact properly understood. When I've read this chapter and compared it to this flashback, everything seemed a bit messy because I considered posting this flashback after this planned chapter, so I found it better to finish the flashback and put it first. Ouch, the confusion here! I'm better stop right now lol
> 
> Anyway, I realized I had no choice but letting some cute moments come out on this story, since I wanted it to resemble those anime childhood memories vibes.
> 
> WARNING: This chapter contains bullying.

One of the first things Kasumi found out when she entered the Academy is that it was a wide building, full of corners one could turn into a hiding place if they didn’t want to share their lunch or simply needed to be alone. She had her own corners where she could hide but, not being the only kid to know them, she didn’t always manage to reach them first during the breaks.

When this happened, she walked outside and sat under the big tree’s shadow, on which a swing had already hung by that time. She would carry paper and some colored pencils with her and spent her time drawing or observing the leaves moving above her head, until it was time to go back to class.

On that day, that’s what had happened. Kasumi was occupied fixing details of her drawing that showed to be more difficult than she first thought. She was so concentrated on her task that she forgot bout her surroundings, so she didn’t see when something crawled on a branch above her and slid toward her. A leaf fell on her sheet; she looked up.

And screamed.

A green, slender creature – a serpent – came out from the leaves and rushed down. Kasumi threw her things and ran across the yard as the other kids were looking, trying to understand what was going on. When she stopped, she heard wild laughs behind her. She turned and saw that, beside the swing, right at where she was, a group of kids were laughing and pointing at her. One of them, that just came down from the tree, was holding the serpent that scared her. It was just a toy. Kasumi’s face started to burn and she sobbed.

The racket was so loud that the sensei came out from the building to find out what was causing it. As soon as she saw him, Kasumi ran and hid behind him, grabbing his leg. The kids tried to hold their laugh in vain. The sensei commanded to approach; they obeyed. The boy who was holding the fake serpent kept his hands behind his back and only showed them when he was forced to. When she saw the serpent, Kasumi cried out; the boy laughed, but a look from the sensei kept his mouth shut, just like the others.

\- Yoshiaki. Your behavior is inexcusable.

The boy complained:

\- But, sensei…

\- I don’t want to hear your excuse – the sensei interrupted him – Phobias are a serious matter. Kasumi could get sick because of this prank, and things would get bad for you all.

\- Yes, sensei. I’m sorry.

Soon they were all sent back to the class. The girl looked when they walked away; she saw the way Yoshiaki looked at her before leaving the yard. She thought she heard someone among them say that “the sensei is always defending these losers”.

Kasumi was still crying when the sensei knelt to talk to her.

\- You don’t have to be ashamed, Kasumi. Truth is that we all are afraid of something. But a true shinobi learns to identify her own fears and deal with them the right way.

He said that with a smile. The girl liked him and used to trust the things he said. But he must not understand the difference between other people’s fear and hers. Did he know how it feels when every time you see something, each part of your body says you’re going to die? Probably not.

Kasumi was disappointed and irritated at the same time. Not being understood by her master was the same of being alone.

\- Then I guess I’ll never be a true shinobi! It’s impossible for someone like me to become one! – she yelled – Don’t you understand, sensei? Of course you don’t! Nobody does, they never do! I’m just wasting my time here!

Without waiting to know what the sensei was going to tell her or who was still at the yard witnessing the scene, Kasumi turned her back on them and ran. She crossed the Academy’s gates and went to the street, thinking of anything but to walk away from that place. She was never coming back; she would never have to deal with Yoshiaki nor any of his friends. The only thing she regretted was that her dream of becoming a ninja as powerful as her mother was now out of her reach.

Because of her tears, Kasumi ran without seeing what was on her way and, because of her agony, the possibility or stumbling or bumping into someone didn’t occur to her. So it was with great surprise that she reacted when this happened: she collided with someone and found herself before a boy who looked at her in way that was hard to explain.

At first, she found him strange: though it was a sunny, warm weather, he was wearing a dark coat and keeping his hands on his pockets; he had shoulder-length brown hair, partly covered by a bandanna (the Leaf’s badge was not at sight). He even had a choker.

She stepped back, wiping out her tears.

\- Sorry.

The boy shrugged.

\- Whatever.

Only then the girl noticed he was carrying what seemed to be a needle on the corner of his mouth. The boy frowned, as if something occurred to him while he was staring at her.

\- Listen, what are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be at the Academy by now?

A sudden irritation took over Kasumi when he mentioned the Academy. Why was she supposed to be there? Why should she come back? And what did that boy have to do with that?

She yelled:

\- It’s none of your business!

And she didn’t stay for a reply.

  
  


***

  
  


Kasumi was sitting under a tree at the entrance of the grove, hidden between its thick roots. She had her knees bent, surrounded by her arms. Her lowered eyes didn’t see anything but the grass before her, the sunlight filtered by the leaves above, the yellowish green of the floor blurry by her tears. Everything was quiet. The sensei didn’t come after her, nor he sent people to take her back. It was better that way; she already knew she was alone, and she didn’t need someone to show up to reinforce this in their attempt to say the contrary, as he always did.

However, we don’t always see our wishes becoming true.

Between one sob and another, she heard steps on the grass. She lift up and startled: it was that boy. Why was he here? She told him he has nothing to do with it. Why did he came? Who knew? Well, she couldn’t send him away. And, as far as she could see, nothing she could say to him would convince him to leave.

She wiped her tears and waited to see what he was going to do.

He walked toward her; then stopped and crouched before her, close enough to put a hand on her head. After a moment staring at her in silence, that was exactly what he did. Kasumi got a scare, which made him laugh.

She was confused.

\- What’s so funny?

He shrugged.

\- Nothing. You know, I remember seeing you around other times.

\- And so?

\- And so that I realized I only remembered this because of the color of your hair. I’ve never seen something like this before.

Now Kasumi started to get suspicious. That boy was saying those things as if they were the most common way to start a conversation. Was he laughing at her?

\- And you came here only to tell me this?

He removed his hand and sat on the grass, with his legs crossed. The needle he carried on his mouth moved.

\- So, are you always suspicious like this or are you just mad at something?

Kasumi shrugged. Her voice was low even for herself.

\- Are you asking me this because you really want to know or are you laughing at me too?

His manners didn’t alter.

\- Yeah, I’m curious. I didn’t expect to see you here by this time of the day. That’s why asked if you weren’t supposed to be at the Academy. Anyway, I’m not laughing at you if this is your main concern.

The mention of the Academy brought back the pain and anger, but she didn’t say a word.

He kept talking:

\- So, people use to laugh at you there? That’s why you don’t want to come back?

Kasumi widened her eyes. How could he know that?

\- How do you…?

He laughed.

\- It’s obvious. You just thought I was doing this to you.

\- Oh, that’s true. I’m sorry. It’s just that they won’t leave me alone, so I thought you were just like them.

\- I see – he nodded – But why do they laugh at you?

\- Because I… – she felt her cheeks burn – Because I’m afraid of snakes.

The boy didn’t seem impressed.

\- But many people are afraid of snakes. Why should they laugh at you and only at you because of this?

Kasumi felt a tightness in her throat. How she was going to explain the reasons why this fear was a problem for her, and how everything started? Maybe she was better to keep quiet about it and change the subject. But, well, that was the first time someone questioned her about it so clearly. That was her chance to tell what was in her mind. And she would only find out if he was capable of understand if she said something.

\- It’s because my type of fear is different. The doctor told me it’s something called phobia. If you have a phobia and the thing you’re afraid of shows up in front of you, you get so desperate you don’t know what to do. All you can think is that you’re going to die.

\- Yeah, I know what phobia is, though I don’t have one.

\- It started after my mother got missing – she explained – I got sick. People said it was the Hokage who saved me. But I think I’ll never be as healthy as I was before this. No matter how hard I work, it seems that I’ll never be as good as the other at the Academy. That’s what people say. I know the sensei is always helping me and saying kind things, but I understand he just does this to keep me from being sad. The truth is that someone like me cannot become a shinobi. So I have no reasons to go back to the Academy.

They kept quiet for a while. Then, the boy was the first to speak.

\- You know, I don’t think you should give up on the Academy because of the things they say about you.

An inexplicable feeling took over Kasumi when he said that. No one, not even the sensei had said something like this to her before.

\- What do you mean?

\- Well, if all of this makes you sad, it’s probably because you wanted to keep going to the Academy. You wanted to become a shinobi, didn’t you?

\- Yes – she gave him a sad smile – Just like my mother.

\- So, if this was your dream, it would be bad if you gave up on it just because some people don’t believe you are good enough. They don’t understand what’s going on with you, but you don’t need to expect them to understand. It’s none of their business after all.

Kasumi remember what she told him minutes ago. It’s none of your business. Those words came back to her as some sort of code she knew well, but of which she forgot about. She started to feel it wasn’t fair to him to say that the way she did, when she didn’t even know him. Of course the things that happened to her at the Academy – and in her life – were not his problem; still, it was like he understood. Maybe people were capable of understanding each other.

She decided to apologize.

\- Hey.

\- What?

\- I… I’m sorry for what I said before. When I bumped into you.

He smiled.

\- No problem. You were right.

\- But I…

\- You what?

\- Well, I shouldn’t have done that. That was rude of me. I’m sorry.

\- It’s okay.

For a moment, no one talked. Kasumi looked up and saw that some leaves falling from their branches. The memory of the serpent prank sent chills down her spine, but somehow being away from the place where everything happened brought some relief to her. Besides, she didn’t think that boy would laugh at her as the people at the Academy did; he didn’t seemed to be… well, he didn’t seem to be like them.

This time she talked again.

\- What’s your name?

\- Genma. Genma Shiranui. And yours is...?

\- Kasumi… Saya.

\- Your name sounds familiar – he commented – Are you Akemi Saya’s daughter?

Kasumi was happy and yet scared to see that he knew about Akemi.

\- Yes, I am! Did you know my mother?

\- No. but I was told about what happened to her. And to you. While you were telling about her, I kept thinking I’ve heard this story before. So when you told me your name, I remembered it.

The girl nodded. More silence, until she spoke again.

\- Genma. Why do you carry this needle on your mouth?

She pointed the object; he touched it and smiled.

\- It’s a senbon. A shinobi tool – he looked up – Can you see those leaves there, falling right now?

\- Yes – she raised her head to look.

\- Now look at this.

An instant after he stopped speaking the senbon appeared on the wood’s surface; some of the leaves that were falling got pinned but it. Kasumi covered her mouth with both hands.

\- That’s… incredible.

\- Yeah – Genma replied, staring at the blade – But this is just a tool. There are too many things to learn besides using a senbon. But you’ll only learn these things if you go back to the Academy and don’t give up on becoming a shinobi.


	7. The Hokage Rock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genma and Kasumi are sitting at the Hokage Rock watching the sunset. Through a conversation that starts when he speaks about the first time he saw her getting into a fight, it is established that his understanding of Kasumi's personality and ideas is deeper than her other friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't planning to write a chapter settled at the Hokage Rock, but the idea was so exciting that I had to do this! Also, this attempt to describe how one develops their own jutsu is solely based on what I would do if I was shinobi myself.
> 
> The detail about the view from Minato's face is some kind of easter egg if you want to see it that way: since Minato has chosen Genma for an important charge, it's acceptable to think he could have some preference for his spot at the mountain. Besides, Minato's face is carved slightly below the others, so that the view from it must be different from them.

An orange-shaded line covered the horizon, at which the sun just dived to say goodbye to the world. Upon it, its last rays created a living, dark red that was quickly replaced by the starry darkness of the night. Here and there, pink clouds were carried away by the wind, the same that agitated the dust on the streets down there and the leaves that fell off the distant trees.

Konoha seemed larger when observed from above, from the rock mountain where the faces of the Hokage guarded all its directions. With its darkest corners and alleys hidden from anyone who saw them from there, it looked more peaceful too.

Nor Genma nor Kasumi said a word about what they were seeing, but it was like they knew each other’s thoughts. This time, the idea of going to the mountain came from him.

Things happened just as the old Hokage said. With enough rest and respect for the medication time and instructions she received, Kasumi didn’t take too long to come back to what she was before the break of the seal.

By the second day after the one when she cooked the broth, she was already capable of leaving her house without help and walk through her own street; she would feel dizzy if she spent too much time on her feet, and she even passed out after coming back home once, but soon the medicine were effective on their task to keep the physical symptoms under control. By the end of that week, she dedicated part of her time to light training, and despite not having permission to went on missions, she recovered enough of her strength to go on longer rides like the one she was doing now. Before they reached their destiny, Genma had said that, at the first sign of tiredness, he would walked her home, but Kasumi didn’t seem tired or willing to leave, though they were there for several minutes.

She didn’t like the idea of looking weak after an entire week doing nothing important; it was, then, expected that Genma would be the first to talk about leaving. Besides, she agreed with something he had said once, that the sunset seemed more interesting – more beautiful – from upon Minato’s face, which where their spot now, so she would accept to stay until it was completely dark.

People who didn’t know her so well – or who lived with her for a long time and still refused to know her they way they should, like Yoshiaki – would take this as stubbornness, just like they did in many occasions when she clearly stated her decisions and goals. They couldn’t understand such tenacity. If she was aware of her own limitations, what’s the point of trying to surpass them? Learning how to live with them was a more reasonable and a less painful way.

Well, it might seem more reasonable for the ones who spoke, but it wasn’t less painful for the one who carried the limitations. And it wasn’t the case that she refused to admit them: more than anyone else, Kasumi knew her own weaknesses. All that she wanted was to make people understand that it didn’t define the kind of person she was. She was not her past experiences, nor her phobia.

Genma remembered an occasion when she managed to prove it before a considerable amount of people.

It happened when she and Yoshiaki were still genin. One day, a group was gathered in the open: Kasumi and one of her team mates, and Yoshiaki and his two partners; Ebisu and Gai were also present, as well as some of the shinobi who were coming back to the village at that afternoon when she killed the serpent, who were also fresh out of the Academy. A question emerged where the divergent opinions of both Kasumi and Yoshiaki became evident. Despite disagreeing with what she heard, she was willing to respect her colleague’s side. However, she wasn’t treated with the same tolerance: Yoshiaki suggested that her insistence on her own ways and reluctance in accepting what was being put on her wasn’t but fear.

The case was that Yoshiaki, who has always been impulsive and didn’t hesitate to use aggressive methods to get what he wanted, resented Kasumi for always standing against him were discussions took place. Besides, the fact that she used to receive support by a good amount of their partners was a source of great irritation for him. To him, Kasumi was like a cracked tool that only continued to be used because of its owner’s affection. He believed the other genin kept her close for mere compassion.

Genma still remembered his words at the occasion, when she explained her reasons to not support his decision.

 _This is just cowardice._ _You’re just a stubborn girl who_ _only_ _insists on this because you’re_ _incapable_ _of understanding anything else._

Some seemed to agree with Yoshiaki. The others, who liked Kasumi, didn’t approve his tone, but didn’t speak up either; they thought they were better not to get involved. Genma believed they were the worst: there was no way to keep themselves out of it when they witnessed everything. They knew that this was no way to treat a village’s partner.

Kasumi didn’t say a word, and just stared at Yoshiaki. He kept talking and pointing the finger at her, without caring about the people who were observing.

 _But I got an advice for you: just accept what’s put on your back. It’s easier, and you don’t have to try and understand if_ _you_ _can’t_ _..._

Genma stepped forward, and his lips pressed the senbon between them. He turned to his team mates and said this was the last time that boy would talk like this to Kasumi...

But he got no time to protect his friend. Before he could open his mouth, Ebisu pulled his coat’s sleeve. When Genma looked to where he was pointing, he saw it was better to stay where he was.

Kasumi, who until then remained calm, didn’t reply any of the provocations. Instead, she walked toward Yoshiaki, who asked in vain about what she was going to do or what was wrong with her.

The only response he got was one single blow on his solar plexus delivered by her with the palm of her hand that took out all the air from his lungs and forced him to bent down. Yoshiaki was tall for his age, and that position made things difficult for him: Kasumi passed by him and her second blow stroke his back, causing him to fall on the floor.

Not even their team mates dared to interfere. They and all the others who were standing around kept quiet and heard what Kasumi said right after that.

 _Yoshiaki._ _I understand you don’t like me and disagree with me in many things. I also know I have limitations. But don’t you ever talk to me that way again._

She turned her back on him and came back to her team mate, Genma, Ebisu and Gai. These latter two were shocked: they used to know Kasumi as a sweet girl who disliked fights; they never saw her in that state before. Well, honestly, that was also the first time that Genma witnessed something of this kind coming from her, but maybe he was in better conditions to assimilate a reason for what he saw. And maybe he was the only one who noticed the bright of tears in her eyes.

Then, things happened fast.

Kasumi’s partner screamed and ran toward her. Genma saw that Yoshiaki had stood up with his friends’ help and took shurikens from his small bag; he threw them at once, surprising even his partners. Once she saw her partner’s reaction, Kasumi looked over her shoulder and realized what was going on. Her reaction was quick: she turned and put her arm in front of the boy to keep him to go ahead, then made an agile movement with one of her hands, as if she as throwing tools, but her hand was empty. No one understood this gesture until Yoshiaki’s shurikens were split in two while they were still in the air, their pieces spreading around the grass and the feet of the present.

Silence. Yoshiaki stopped and his partners held their breath. Everyone was staring at them, and though no one said a word, the general wish was that Yoshiaki would go away and leave Kasumi alone, for his own sake. His friends immediately got it and took him away.

Time passed and Yoshiaki developed no esteem for Kasumi, even though her use of chakra blades had impressed him as much as the others, but he took her request and never used that tone with her again.

Every time he thought about this, Genma found it hard to assimilate the girl who fought Yoshiaki with the one he had by his side now, as quiet as a shadow, her hair flaming with the colors of the sky, her grey eyes lost in the distance, absorbing he last light of the day. The times when saw her acting like this weren’t many, but her behavior showed to be necessary in each of them. But it was possible that the thing that confused him most was the fact that, despite his attempt to understand her better than most of their shinobi partners, every time it happened he was convinced that he didn’t know her as much as he believed. Kasumi has been a mystery to him since the day they met, and maybe she will continue to be until the last moment.

At some point, Genma heard her laughing beside him. He turned to her.

\- What’s so funny?

\- You’re too quiet today. What’s on your mind?

He smiled.

\- I was thinking of the first time you showed us your jutsu of invisible blades.

\- Oh, that – she looked at the village down there – That wasn’t exactly the way I planned to show it to you. But it seemed to work anyway.

\- Actually, it couldn’t have worked better – Genma laughed – Gai was fascinated and talked about it for the rest of the day. He had never saw you get into a fight, so he didn’t know you’re so strong. And Ebisu said that this was the creepiest thing he had ever saw a girl do, but he thought somehow it made you more attractive.

That was Kasumi’s turn to laugh.

\- _M_ _ore_ attractive? It seems that no girl is safe around him!

\- That’s true – he touched the senbon with his fingers – But I guess I understand what he was trying to say in this case.

It was already dark; it wasn’t possible to see it, but one could imagine Kasumi’s face blushing at what she just heard.

\- How so?

\- Well, that was the only way he was capable of expressing his opinions, but it’s not that difficult to guess. Ebisu was as impressed as Gai, even when he didn’t understand your jutsu at first. The truth is that not even Gai did.

She moved on the rock and kept quiet for a while.

\- My team mates were the first to see my jutsu. They didn’t understand a thing until I explained it. The idea for the blades came after our sensei commented about my ability of gathering chakra in my hands. I’ve been trying to create a technique that combined dexterity, discretion and simplicity. I’ve spent days searching for the most subtle techniques created at Konoha’s Library but, despite discovering many interesting jutsus, there weren’t much content that matched what I had in mind.

\- You believed that, using a technique based on invisibility and empty hands, there would be less things on which to focus during a fight, so that speed would be your ally. Besides, if your opponent is unable to see your jutsu, it would be difficult for him to prevent your actions, so he would be defeated before knowing what was going on.

\- Yes – Kasumi agreed – That’s exactly how I explained my idea for my partners. My sensei told me that it was an interesting concept, but a technique like this is more complex than the theory makes us think and it would take a long time to be developed, even if I wasn’t just a genin.

Genma smiled.

\- Still, you started to make tests until you found the right way to discharge your chakra.

She nodded.

\- You know, though it was fun to see our friends’ reaction that day, the moment when I showed it to you was the one I appreciated most.

That took him off guard. He wasn’t sure if he managed to contain his surprise when he looked at Kasumi and spoke again.

\- Really? Why?

The girl was looking at the last line of light in the sky ahead when she replied; despite the darkness, a smile on her face was visible.

\- Because, after all, you were the only one who understood my jutsu without needing an explanation from me.

Genma had no reply to that. In fact, Kasumi didn’t need to say a word for him to assimilate her technique, but it never occurred to him that none of the others were able to do the same. Maybe their lack of familiarity with the ideas she was working on had something to do with it, but there was no denying that in many aspects that would go beyond ninja techniques, he seemed to understand her thoughts and actions more easily than the others. He never knew why.

Anyway, there were no time for him to think of something to say about that, because Kasumi stood up and said maybe it was time for them to go.

\- It’s getting cold up here – she said, crossing her arms around herself – Besides, I’m getting hungry.

He stood up too.

\- Yeah, me too.

The girl took a step and then stopped. She walked away from the edge as if a vertigo took over her. Genma put his arm between her and the empty space.

\- What happened?

Kasumi stared at the darkness underneath her feet for a moment and, as if she tried to wake up from a dream, she looked at the opposite side.

\- Nothing. Guess I’m still not as strong as I’d like to be.

\- I see. If this is the case, let me help you.

He offered his hand to her, who accepted it without questioning what he was going to do; she had a slight startle when he put it around his neck and took her in his arms.

She laughed.

\- Guess I have no choice but letting you help me!

\- No – he laughed too – So what will it be this time?

\- Hmmm… ramen?

\- Ramen? Okay!


	8. Courage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a week since Kasumi's breakdown, and with her gradual progress, Genma takes her to the Hokage Rock and then for a walk at the village. At Ichiraku's Ramen, they have a curious conversation with their shinobi partner Kakashi Hatake. Most of what's said can be a joke, but since it's Kakashi who's involved, one might never know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Kakashi cameo could be in a filler lol Since he manages to eat without taking his mask off, he must a magician or an user of some forbidden techniques XD
> 
> Also, it seems that Kasumi and Genma are finally gathering some pieces together... I mean, it's a bit funny that none of them believe their connection to be different from the others they have. Does it mean something is going on and they have no clue? Hmmm...

D own there  at the village, the weather was not as cold as it was on the rock mountain above. A good amount of people were walking in the streets, getting in and out of the shops, laughing and talking. The lights that came from the tents took over the corners  already  darkened by the night, spreading around the floor and blending with the pale yellow that descended from the houses’ windows. It wasn’t, then, hard to read the signs that didn’t have their own light system. As well as it wasn’t absolutely necessary  for Kasumi or Genma to read each of them to find what they wanted, for the smell of spices that came from the Ichiraku’s ramen couldn’t be mistaken for any other.

When they entered the tent, they realized they were not the only costumers. Sitting at the corner with his bowl still full at the balcony was Kakashi Hatake. He was alone; maybe he has just arrived. When she spotted him, Kasumi couldn’t help wondering how he would manage to eat, for it was common knowledge that he never took off his mask in public.

T his thought soon has vanished; as soon as he noticed them, he turned to  say hi.

\- Hey, Genma – he beckoned and soon got a reply from the other guy – Kasumi, I’ve heard about what happened. How are you doing now?

\- Better than before – she smiled – Genma and I were at the Hokage Rock.

\- Really?

She nodded.

\- Kasumi’ s been home for an entire week – Genma  explained ,  laughing –  Just a little more and boredom would have her killed.

\-  Don’t mind him ,  Kakashi.  I was doing well, actually  –  she interjected ,  getting into the joke.

\-  Yeah, you surely were !  Last time I saw you, you were reading about different types of hashi  –  he replied while catching a pair for himself and placing his order to Teuchi.

Kasumi  pretended to be outraged .

\- I was reading that only because I’ve been thinking of buying some new ones! I was kind of thinking out loud.

S he turned to place her own order. When Teuchi  left to make their food, she noticed that Kakashi was observing her in a thoughtful way.  Or that was what it seemed to be: it wasn’t easy to decipher the thoughts of someone when you couldn’t see nothing of their face but their right eye. The girl stopped laughing.

He must have noticed the impression caused by his words, for he immediately said, in a softer tone:

\-  Guess you’re lucky to have each other. You seem to have a lot of fun together.

Both Kasumi and Genma stared at him for a moment, then looked at each other, trying to decide if he was being serious or if it was nothing but a joke. However, no one thought they were supposed to get offended or surprised when comments like this came from him, because dealing with Kakashi was it: no matter how long one knew him, he would still manage to confuse them with the seriousness of what he said – or the lack of it either.

Though it wasn’t possible confirm , Kasumi imagin ed there was a smile behind th e mask when he spoke again:

\-  You guys seem a bit uncomfortable. Was it something I said?

She and Genma started to apologize at the same time.

\- What? No way!

\- Yeah, no way!

Things would have get stranger if Teuchi hadn’t approach with their ramen bowls. They thanked him and immediately turned their attention to the food.

After a while , Genma  restarted the  conversa tion.

\- Kakashi, I’ve heard your students are preparing for the Chunin Exams.

\- That’s true, they are – the other guy replied, holding the hashi halfway to his mouth – The Fourth Stage of the Exams is up to you, right?

\-  Yes. Ibiki, Anko  and  Hayate  will have the first three ,  in this order .

\- Interesting. You know, I think I don’t need to say which of my students is the most excited for that.

Kasumi smiled.

\- Naruto Uzumaki. I see him running through the village’s streets sometimes. His level of energy is really impressive.

Kakashi nodded in a way that didn’t make clear if he agreed with what he just heard or if thinking about the level of energy of his student made his head hurt.

\-  You know, I like your boy , Kakashi,  though I’ve never talked to him –  she added –  Somehow…  he  gives me courage.

\-  I’m happy to hear that ,  because courage is something Naruto has to spare –  the jōnin  replied – But I wonder if I should transmit your words to him, because I’m sure that, once he hears them, he will come after you and follow you around saying he’s glad for your admiration.

The tone with which he said this was a bit tired, but Kakashi seemed to smile behind his mask. That was his attitude when he talked about Naruto: whatever the challenges he would find during his training with the young Uzumaki, there were no doubts about the esteem the sensei had for him.

After a moment ,  he pushed his empty bowl and said he was leaving .

\- I have to take care of my stuff and, besides, I’m a little tired. See you later.

No one dared ask him how he had emptied his bowl so fast without even touching his mask.  K akashi  stood up, paid his  bill and, lifting up one of those stripes that covered the tent’s entrance, went out to the night.  Kasumi  and Genma  kept looking until it was no longer possible to see his feet on the street.

***

Kasumi was quieter when they left the Ichiraku than she was when they arrived. With her hands behind her back, she was walking slowly on the street, observing the houses and shops, but her grey eyes didn’t rest for too long on any particular spot. That was what she used to do when something occupied the entirety of her thoughts.

G enma  didn’t use to interrupt her when she was in that mood ,  but this time the object of her meditations was quite clear.

\-  Are you thinking about our conversation with Kakashi?

Kasumi blinked twice as if she was waking up from a trance, but she did hear the question and soon gave it a reply.

\-  Yes, I am  –  she smiled –  I can’t help it.

\-  I see .

\-  You know, I wasn’t exaggerating when I said  Naruto  give s me courage .

\-  I know – Genma  replied –  After all that he had to go through, this boy still stands up and does what could be hard even for the most experienced ones. He never gives up. He has an incredible moral code. And he’s always laughing.

This made Kasumi  smile.

\-  Yes .  He’s the kind of person who chooses a good path even when he has all the reasons to not doing so. If he only knew the good he makes to the people who watch him carefully...

For a few minutes ,  they walked without saying a word . Kasumi  kept concentrated on her own thoughts ;  sometimes , Genma  would observe her with the corner of his eye ,  trying not to be caught .  Suddenly ,  he started to think about the encounter with  Kakashi  and what he said while watching them teasing each other .

_Guess you’re lucky to have each other._

H e noticed that his words provoked such a similar effect on both him and Kasumi. Would they have thought the same thing about what they heard?  More than that, what reason would be there for it to happen?

Well, to speak the truth, that was not the first time someone referred to their connection as a result from lucky. Just a week ago, the Hokage had said something like this when he was about to take his friend home.

_I believe her recovery will be quick, not just because of her own strength, but especially because she is lucky to have friends like you._

I t was at least curious that  these similar opinions have come from two people whose capacity of observation couldn’t be questioned. And the question created by this couldn’t be other than that: how many other people shared this thought?  It was possible that they weren’t few. Besides, it was inevitable to think about the reasons for it: what did the connection between him and Kasumi have that raised such opinion s ?

G enma found himself wanting to talk about this  to her, ask her what she thought, but he remained in silence. The recent events occupied Kasumi’s entire attention; she already had too much to think about  during  that night.

That was a subject for another day.


	9. Interlude - The Flowers in the Forest of Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it just a dream or something about the future?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are two types of people in this world: the ones who find Orochimaru just a creepy dude and the ones who experience some sort of attraction to him. But my favorite thing about him is the controversy that surrounds his character, which means more content to work on. In Kasumi's case, he is nothing but a problem, the primary cause of her problems, and that's why I've been refraining myself to include any attractive trait in his depiction, but this is a hard work, since the guy really has good manners and a ~that voice.
> 
> I also promised myself I wasn't going to write an interlude for this work, but I couldn't help it haha I particularly love interludes, prologues and epilogues because they are an easy way to organize the facts or insert content to which you couldn't find a place in the regular chapters.

She woke up with a freezing wind blowing at her face, entering through the open window of her room with a whistle. When she opened her eyes, she saw the curtains fluttering and paper sheets spread around the floor. She left the bed to collect them and close the window. When she touched the first sheet, her fingers noticed something dry, harsh. It was like some sort of dust… no, it was sand. She was on the floor, and the same harshness was felt under her knees and feet. She examined the floor and the other sheets and found out they were all covered in sand. But where did it come from?

She put the paper aside and walked to the window; if something odd was happening in the village, there must be some signs of it outside. But there was nothing. Beyond the window, there was only an immeasurable void.

As if she was thrown from the first floor, she saw herself at the backyard lawn. She felt that it was her backyard, but it was different from the one she used to see everyday. The terrain looked wider; the grass was grey and dry, and covering it was a thick layer of sand. She held a handful of it and let it fall through her fingers, as the wind carried the grains away.

Suddenly she heard steps on the grass. She looked ahead and spotted a figure dressed in white, with a wide-brimmed hat hiding their face. The figure walked at a slow pace, with their hands behind their back, like they knew they were observed were waiting for some reaction from the observer. Her first thought wasn’t unexpected at all.

 _Is it the_ _Hokage?_

She tried to fell his chakra to obtain her confirmation, but she couldn’t. The wind revolved around him and took the white clothes; there was no person under it. The Kage’s hat floated away and reached her feet, and she read what wa written in it.

 _The_ _Kazekage’_ _s hat._

Before she could understand what that meant, the wind carried it away.

She looked up and realized the day was getting dark too fast. She stood up and started to run. When she looked down the floor, the grass was now green and dark, and the vegetation’s humidity soaked her feet. Just ahead, a metallic grid that ended in a locked gate separated the place where she was from a land full of trees, through which no ray of sun entered.

The Forest of Death.

There was someone at the gate, trying to open it. A woman. And she knew her.

 _Anko._ _But_ _…_ _what is she doing here_ _?_

The gate was then unlocked, and Anko crossed it without noticing her presence. She left it wide open and walked into the forest. She ran to reach her, calling her name, but Anko never answered. Her shape disappeared in the shadow of two trees that grew together many meters ahead. Trying to run to her was then useless.

When she looked around, she found herself surrounded by shades of grey, black and dark green. That area could be a clearing if the high trees that formed it didn’t obstruct each piece of sky above them; the thick branches that grew around each other sharing that small space, the dead leaves that never fell to the floor and the opaque layers of moss and ivy formed a ceiling that no weapon or technique could cross.

However, on the floor she didn’t find a velvety green carpet as expected in such a wet and small place like that. In its place, around her there were countless flowers with orange petals. The layer created by the flowers was so thick that it almost reached her knees. She sat on the floor, took one of them and gave it a closer look; it was beautiful.

Coming from some invisible spot behind her, a breeze passed and agitated the flowers. Thousands of petals were carried above, and their living orange illuminated the surroundings like tiny stars. After a moment, some continued to float around her, while others vanished on the dark corners of the forest.

Many of these latter were sucked toward a single direction: an isolated spot, darker than the rest, more impenetrable, like a hole in the ground. The more she stared at it, the bigger it grew, and thicker was the darkness inside it; it was a strange place, ruthless as the open mouth of a beast.

A cold exhalation seemed to come from it, and she hid her face to protect herself. When she looked again, she saw that the petals were finally falling on the floor.

And she also sensed she was not alone.

From a corner that remained untouched by the petals, a silhouette took form, separating itself from the shadows. Little by little, the shape came closer and revealed itself as a person. The bright of a yellowish pair of eyes insinuated themselves until there was no doubt.

There was someone she knew.Someone she regretted to know.

The sound of his steps hurt her ears; with his approaching, the cold she felt increased until she was no longer capable of contain the shivering. She was in her clothes, but they were not helping with them. She stared at him as if she had no strength to look away, stand up or run. She was bound. To the Forest, to the flowers, to the floor… to him.

He smiled, as if he acknowledged her. then he opened his mouth, and his voice spread like a hiss.

_It’s been a long time, little one. Well, look, you’re a grown woman. Have you finally become as strong as your mother?_

She didn’t reply. A tear rolled down through her face, and she was once again a little girl.

He approached and, leaning on his knee, touched her face to wipe her tear. Her mind told her to pull away from his hand, but her body wasn’t obeying her. The sensation of his fingers was more than just cold; it was dead.

 _Shhh..._ _you don’t need to cry._ _Whatever the answer_ _,_ _I will trust your word_ _._ _However, even if you remain in silence, I think I can figure out the truth..._

His last words got lost in the noises of the wind, the forest and the hisses of the serpents that slid from the dark corners between the trees and invaded the flower field. With them came some sort of darkness that made her blind. The serpents surrounded her and she felt her skin ripped by their touch; they were trying to fill her with themselves. There was nothing she could do. She knew that if she gave them permission, it would be her death. But she didn’t think what was happening could be worse than what was to come.

Then, she no longer knew if she was still herself, or a serpent like them.

The hissing lingered for a long time, even after she wasn’t feeling anything at all.


	10. At The Bridge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Chunin Exams changed the village's scenario and gave extra work to every available shinobi. Kasumi managed to find some time for herself at the bridge, to put her thoughts in order. She has been there before, but this time she will have some company to clear things out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a longtime since the last chapter was posted, I know, but I had no choice. I was stuck on this chapter bc I didn't know how to finish it, then the final scene came to me as simple as you'll read it and then thee case was solved! Also, I was working on a Tobirama x reader story of 4 chapters to rest my mind, and it was so fun to work on it that it helped me to continue Kasumi's story.
> 
> Anyway, I noticed people kept coming here and that's so cool! Thank you!

During those last weeks, spending some time on her own was no longer a habit, but a privilege in Kasumi’s life. With the teams of genin that came to the village to take the Chunin Exams, Konoha was crowded and fuzzy as she hasn’t seen in a long time; there was no lack of work for a jōnin, which was usually team work, whether thejōnin enjoyed spend such time surrounded by people or not. So that the only way to get a little time for herself was wake up and leave the house before everyone else.

Now, standing in the middle of the wood bridge with her arms bent, leaning on the structure covered in red paint, she observed the river following its slow course, the water mirroring the clouds above, the trees and the shades of grey and blue of a day that was just starting. Nothing was heard but the current’s whispers, the birds singing and Kasumi’s own breath. No sound of steps, voices or signs of chakra were sensed. She was in fact alone.

Of course, with all the changes to which all the shinobi in the village had to adapt, there was too much to think about; too much to organize to not compromise the competence, whether you were guarding the gates or proctoring a Stage of the Exams. Kasumi was trying not to think that she, more than anyone else, had the duty of repeating this mantra before going to sleep and just after waking up.

Putting her affairs in order and concentrating her energies on the tasks of the day was what she was trying to do right now; however, the many times when she thought she had too much to think about were irrelevant, because her attention was focused on a very specific direction.

She still remembered the night when she talked to Kakashi in Teuchi’s restaurant; that seemed to have happened a long time ago. Opportunities for casual talks with him were a rarity, but she had already had some, and in all of them she confirmed the shinobi’s sagacity. Kakashi was the type of person who’d rather keep his opinions to himself instead of sharing them with others, but he it wasn’t a habit of him to say things that weren’t true or didn’t make sense. There was always a reason for everything he said, whether people understood it or not. It didn’t matter if someone would pretend not to understand too.

Kasumi was now thinking about her friendship with Genma.

_You’re lucky to have each other._

Those words were followed by a long silence, during which Kakashi just observed the interactions between his partners. What would he have noticed that led him to make such comment?

It didn’t go unnoticed to him that in Genma’s reaction there was a bit of discomfort. She couldn’t conciliate this to all the rest: the things that were able to make her friend uncomfortable were few, but she wasn’t counting on that comment to be one of them; besides, he had known Kakashi longer than she did, so that he had more chances to spot a joke coming from him, hadn’t he?

During their walk after leaving Ichiraku, she was trying to decide if she should talk about it or not when Genma questioned her if she was thinking about the meeting with Kakashi. The question caught her in a surprise, and all she could think of was talking about Naruto. Nothing she said was a lie, but it was far from being what she wanted to say.

Kasumi raised her eyes from the water and sneaked over her shoulder, to one of the bridge’s sides; she frowned, then smiled. Someone had just arrived. And she knew that chakra very well.

She said out loud:

\- If you could act like a normal person and stop spying on me, I’d be glad.

She looked at the opposite direction and found Genma standing at her side, his arms crossed, leaning at the bridge’s structure. The senbon moved in his mouth.

\- I would never be so reckless if I wanted to spy on you.

Kasumi laughed.

\- Guess you can’t help it! Yesterday, you asked me specifically about where I’ve been going when I want to be alone, and now you show up here as if it’s a casual meeting. I’m sorry to be one to give you the news, but you are a terrible spy.

He groaned. The girl kept laughing, fully aware that he wasn’t really mad.

\- So, you knew I was coming.

\- Since the moment you asked – she stared at him, raising an eyebrow – You never ask questions without a purpose.

He didn’t reply immediately, and they remained in silence for a while. The day grew clearer, and the sun showed itself on the horizon; the fog that covered part of the river’s surface disappeared. The air was now warm, and the sounds of the waking village finally reached their ears.

Kasumi didn’t try to hurry the conversation asking the reason why he came, nor she was bothered by this, since she was expecting for it to happen. And it wasn’t really necessary to say something to rush things up: she knew enough of him to know that he would speak when he had to; on the other hand, he always gave her the same freedom whenever he noticed she needed to talk. Many complications were avoided by this, which made her appreciate Genma’s company as much as she appreciated being alone.

Finally he said:

\- Do you remember the night when we went to the Hokage Rock and then met Kakashi at the restaurant?

Kasumi’s heart throbbed. So he came to talk about that?!

Despite her surprise, she controlled her tone:

\- Of course.

\- You know, you’re not the only who kept thinking about what he said.

Her eyes immediately turned to him.

\- He said a lot of weird things that night.

\- Yes, he did. But I’m talking about what he said about us.

The memory of his words at the occasion wouldn’t disappear so soon.

\- Kakashi said we were lucky to have each other – she spoke in a low tone, though there were no people at the bridge but them – Before he spoke, I caught him staring at us, thinking. But I didn’t have the courage to ask anything.

\- I even thought he was kidding or something, but it didn’t seem to be the case – he replied – In the end, I think we did well to not say a word while we were with him.

More silence. Kasumi’s eyes followed as the wind carried a dead leaf and let it fall lightly on the water, as it drifted away with the current. Then it was her who first spoke.

\- Genma.

\- Hm?

\- When you asked me what I got in mind and I said I was thinking about Naruto Uzumaki… Everything I said was true, but it wasn’t exactly where my thoughts were at the moment. I was really thinking about what Kakashi said about us.

She gazed him; in his eyes, she saw no surprise: knowing her the way he did, it was like he was already expecting for that, which did nothing but encourage her.

\- To speak the truth, I’ve been thinking about his words for all this time – she explained – I was thinking about them right now, just before you come. Many times I considered to talk to you, but I preferred to keep silence because I didn’t know how to do it and keep the whole conversation from getting weird.

Genma smiled.

\- I see, but I guess it’s almost impossible when it comes to something Kakashi said, right?

\- I think we can say that – Kasumi had a smile on her lips when she said that, which slowly disappeared to give its place to her previous thoughtful expression – But if I knew you’ve been thinking about it too, I would have already come to talk to you.

He touched the senbon with his fingertips.

\- Well, now that I’m here you can ask me if want. But, actually, I came because I wanted to ask the same to you.

She felt her face burn; she was convinced that her cheeks were as red as the bridge’s painting.

\- I… The more I think about this, the more it gets stranger. You know, Kakashi had known us for a long time. I don’t understand why he decided to say something like this now. He, as well as anyone who knows us, understand we are friends. Actually, you are my closest friend. So I can’t see any reason for one to point it out the way he did unless...

Kasumi stopped talking. Suddenly, the way her next words would sound scared her more than the idea of saying them; there wasn’t a way to find out how they would sound even to herself. If that was because of the nature of the affirmation itself or because she was insecure about it, she couldn’t tell.

However, Genma was still waiting for an answer, and the truth was that he had the right to get it. So, despite being unable to see what was going to happen next, she spoke.

\- ...Unless he saw things in a different way.

He observed her for while without saying a word. She tried to guess what he was going to reply or the direction of his thoughts, but all attempts of interpretation failed. If the case wasn’t clear for her, how would she expect to easily understand the other’s point of view?

Finally, he said what was on his mind.

\- I think the same... – he observed her with the corner of his eye – Since Kakashi was not the only one who said something like this about us.

Kasumi ‘s eyes widened.

\- What do you mean?

His manners didn’t alter.

\- That night when the Hokage restored your restraint seal, do you remember falling asleep during the process?

\- Yes, I do – she looked away at the memory of that and all the rest – I couldn’t help it. I was exhausted.

\- While you were asleep, the Hokage and I talked until he ordered me to carry you home. He told me about the first time you were brought to him. Then he gave me those instructions I wrote for you.

She nodded.

\- I still remember his words before dismissing me – Genma continued, now looking into her eyes – He explained that your recovery would be quick. He said that it would happen not only because of your strength, but also because you were lucky to have friends like me.

At the moment those words reached her ears, Kasumi had no reaction. By his tone, it was clear that Genma wasn’t saying that to brag; however, when he said there were other people who saw their connection as something different, she expected anyone to be mentioned, except the Hokage. It was getting more and more absurd. The old Hiruzen must’ve had his own reasons to say that, yes, and his words might’ve had nothing to do with Kakashi’s. Still...

The truth is that Kasumi was starting think it was time to stop trying to keep everything to herself. Trying to carry her burdens all alone and denying herself something simple as to talk about them never helped her at all; what was seen during that night when the Hokage restored her seal was something she wasn’t willing to see happening again.

Besides, there was the fact that Genma looked for an opportunity to talk to her without the risk of others’ interference, which only showed his consideration for the matter, for its results and for her. It wasn’t that such consideration was new; it has been present for all the time they have known each other. As no one else did, Genma made efforts to understand her just the way she was, and never gave up even when he failed. In his own way, he has always been taking care of her, as if she was part of his family. So that Kakashi, as well as Hiruzen, were right in their opinions.

And Kasumi decided to tell him that.

\- Genma. I cannot guess what was on his mind, but the Hokage was right when he said that to you.

He raised an eyebrow.

\- He was?

Genma’s attitude could deceive a careless observant, but his interest on what she was going to say was true. And she knew it.

\- Yes – Kasumi gave him a soft smile, that slowly faded; the memories revolved inside her – More than any other people, you were always by my side. Even more than my sensei and my team mates. I can say they are my family, but with you… It’s different. You know I’ve been through many things to get where I am, but if I was alone I would have gave up a long time ago – she laughed – I wouldn’t even keep going to the Academy! But you didn’t have to try hard to convince me to go back.

\- I remember when you said you were never coming back there – he smiled – It was on the day I met you. You were crying so hard that I wasn’t sure if I should talk to you or not. But I decided to try.

\- And I’m glad that you did that. Otherwise, I don’t know what I would have done. Maybe I would’ve never became a shinobi. Maybe my life would be completely different.

Kasumi not always pushed her conversations with Genma into such deep paths, for she knew better than anyone that it wasn’t that easy for him to keep them. In other occasions, he just smiled and said it wasn’t a big deal, and if things didn’t work in a certain way, they would arrange themselves in another one.

But maybe he was changing, for his response was not a verbal one.

Genma took the senbon from his mouth and kept it on his pocket. Before Kasumi could ask him what he was going to do, he passed his arm around her and brought her close; then, kissed her forehead. For a second she didn’t move, but then she hugged him back. She wasn’t sure of how long they could be like this before someone appear, and she didn’t care. In the end, Kakashi, the Hokage and anyone else who share their thoughts were right.

They were lucky to have each other.


	11. Invasion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last phase of the Chunin Exams was happening in the village's arena, and all eyes were turned to the participants. Kasumi, as well as other qualified people, was on her watching spot, trying to concentrate on her task, but the feelings caused by the current circumstances between her and Genma won't leave her mind... Until a sudden change in the situation forced her and her group to act.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, it's me, the author of this fic. I'm here to say that I'm still alive and that this story is still in progress XD First of all, I'm sorry for not keeping my word and leaving this fic without any updates, and second, I'm already thanking you if you ever read this chapter.
> 
> I believe that ths story will take two more chapters to be finished, because I have my ideas for its end since I was in the middle of it, but I don't know when I will write them. The only thing I know for sure is that I will write these chapters.

_Years ago_

The injury would take some time to heal, and it was possible that its scar would never disappear, but Kasumi wasn’t worried about this, not more than she was relieved now that everything was over.

The medical nin just wrapped her leg in bandages, and when she tried to move it, a twinge of pain was felt on the spot and sent shivers through her whole body. She groaned and with a sigh she accepted that she would have to stay in bed for some time until it was time to go home. That was the hardest part: now that her part on the Chunin Exams was finished and she have won the fight – just like her two team mates and most of the genin of her generation – there was no reason to stay there; she just wanted to go back to her place.

But she had to admit that things would be worse if she had to deal with all of that all by herself, which fortunately wasn’t the case; her partners came to see her, and the three had a cheerful conversation about their respective fights. Their sensei, who was the first to come, was still there after the boys left, and now he was talking to Kasumi.

\- You showed great presence of mind when you escaped that genjutsu, if it was just like you told us – he was saying – But I cannot help telling you that it was too risky hurting yourself that way. Judging by what you told me, you didn’t consciously choose the spot you hit with the kunai. You could have hit a sensitive spot, which could result in something worse than this pain you are feeling now.

The girl rolled her eyes.

\- I’m aware of that, sensei. But if you were in my place, you wouldn’t have much options either. First because that technique of his was no joke. Second… – she kept quiet for a moment, looking through the emergency room’s window – You know why.

He nodded, but didn’t say a word. Kasumi felt a growing irritation inside her.

\- Anyway, that guy choose the wrong person to piss off with that technique and got what he deserved. From now on he will think twice before putting someone in a genjutsu. Besides, I’d have to be too weak to not be able to fix that.

\- But if you have to hurt yourself every time you need to escape from a genjutsu, you will end up disabled.

Those words were said by a third voice coming from the room’s entry. Kasumi looked toward there and found Genma standing on it, his arms crossed, the senbon moving on his mouth. She smiled.

\- And you came her just to tell me that?

He shrugged and came closer to the bed. He greeted her sensei and kept looking at her bandage for a while, then frowned.

\- Look, there must be a less painful way to get rid of a genjutsu, right? Of course you didn’t have much time to think of it during the fight, but still...

\- Actually, there is – the teacher replied, and both the kids turned to him – I already talked to you about it, Kasumi, but I understand that you couldn’t remember at that moment. The technique consists in directing your chakra to the soles of your feet and interrupt the stream to the rest of your body.

\- That’s true! – she said – I need to find a way to remember this from now on.

The sensei nodded.

\- And it is good for you if you do it as soon as possible, because you will have to remember that on your next missions. Prepare to see their level increasing.

\- What do you mean, sensei?

The shinobi smiled.

\- It wasn’t announced yet, of course, but your progress during the Exams was satisfactory, Kasumi. You will be approved as a Chunin.

The girl’s eyes alternated between her teacher and her friend. Soon they started to burn, but she refused to cry; instead, she laughed as if she had forgot about the pain and the injury. Genma had his hands in the pockets of his coat; he took the right one out and approaching the bed, put it on her head, just like he did the day they met.

No word was exchanged between them at that moment, but each of them understood what they were thinking.

_You didn’t give up. Cool._

_Yeah. I didn’t._

***

The village always seemed quieter seen from above.

Quieter and calmer. She was aware that this tranquility was an illusion in a time like that, with all those foreigners inside their territory, but holding on to this was a counteraction to the anxiety that came along with the mission of keeping it safe, which was exactly what she was doing now.

From a high spot, not so far away from the arena where the fights between the young genin took place, she observed everything that happened from the alleys and streets down there to the top of the trees at the distance, and kept an eye out for any sign coming from the other sensory ninjas that were guarding the perimeter. Until then they were immobile, which meant that everything was going as expected. With them there was a Hyugga woman, her Byakugan activated, creating deep lines around her pale eyes, and other three people.

Sometimes, Kasumi felt a twinge on her right leg, on the spot where she still had the scar she got on her Chunin Exam. The injury, made by herself to escape a genjutsu, was more of a part of her than the tattoo that she had on her right forearm or the Leaf protector she carried wrapped on the left one. It was a reminder of everything she endured to get where she was now, and that disappointing the people who trusted her – her teacher, her team, Genma and the ones who were working with her now – was not an option.

Of course that, judging by the circumstances, that wasn’t an easy task. The tension that was already present and preceded the Exams only grew after the news of the death of one of its proctors, Hayate. She wasn’t so close to him or his girlfriend, Yugao, but the first thing she could think of when she heard the news was how hard it must have been to the young ANBU girl. And even she even realized that, she saw herself wondering how she would react if she was in her place and they come to tell her that the same happened to Genma. As soon as the idea came out, she dismissed it as the memory of a nightmare.

The fact that she thought of him before anybody else was curious, but she haven’t think seriously about it… Until now. The alterations on her routine and personal circumstances seemed to put her closer to her friend in a way that haven’t happened in a while, and in a way that didn’t go unnoticed by the people who knew them. Genma has noticed the change as well, and he said that to her that morning they talked at the bridge. Before that, Kasumi didn’t believe that the trust between them needed to grow, but this is what happened. And now she was struggling to not let her worries distract her from her watch; it was her duty, and was also what her friend expected her to do, if she was really willing to help him and the others.

Still, it was impossible not to worry: by that time, he was at the arena leading the last phase of the Exam, and by the fact that only the best candidates were participating on it, all eyes were turned to there, and things could get complicated at any time.

A noise – no, a sequence of strange noises, as the ones of an assault, followed by screams of surprise and anger came to her ears right when she was convincing herself that things would stay the same as one minute ago. She looked behind and saw one of the sensor ninjas who worked with her group approaching and waving at her.

Without asking what was going on, she left her place and followed him above the rooftops with the four ninjas who were watching that area with her. On their way, the man summed up the situation: near the place they were, ninjas of the Leaf were suddenly attacked by shinobi from the Sand; the assault was soon understood as a treason act.

\- We are still not sure if the same is happening in other places around the village, but for now we are going to work with this hypothesis and hope that our partners act quickly, and the we will communicate with them.

\- Isn’t there someone from the Yamanaka with the other groups? – the Byakugan woman questioned – Can’t they speed up the communication?

\- Yeas, they have people from the Yamanaka with them, but first we have to know what is really going on before sending any message. I’m sure they’re already working on that.

Kasumi looked over her shoulder, toward the arena.

\- And what about the people on the arena?

\- We still don’t know, but the shinobi there will find a way to protect the civilian, There’s nothing we can do for them now – the man was trying to look calm, but he was as nervous as the others.

Kasumi wasn’t less worried than them. She had to force her eyes to keep turned to the way ahead as she hoped that her partners at the arena could be able to take care of themselves until the reinforcements were sent.

_Genma…. Be careful._

Suddenly, the group stopped. A ninja from Ibiki’s group came to meet them to gather and transmit information. His tone was controlled, but there was anxiety in his eyes and a drop of sweat fell from his forehead.

Kasumi barely paid attention what he was saying after he confirmed the treason of the Sand Village. So it exactly how they imagined. And with all the civilian out of their houses, reunited in one place… Things would get complicated. Fortunately there was the hideout in the Hokage Mountain, to which people were already being led, but the crowded arena was still a problem.

The newcomer was still speaking when something made him interrupt the message. Soon he explained that a telepath from the Yamanaka just contacted him to transmit him some updates. Everyone unconsciously approached him. The man was now on a rush, and no willing of hiding the preoccupation and the urgency of the situation was seen in his attitude as before.

\- I just received the confirmation that things are even more serious than we first supposed – he sighed – Not only the Sand has betrayed us, but we are being invaded! If we don’t act right now, the village will end up being destroyed!

When the sensor shinobi who was leading Kasumi’s group asked what he meant, the man swallowed before answering.

From their watching spot, Ibiki’s men just saw a giant summoning creature, and its form was of a serpent.


End file.
